thediaryofawimpykidseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Heffley
"I'll be famous one day, but for now I'm stuck in middle school with a bunch of morons." — Greg in the first novel. Gregory "Greg" Heffley is the main protagonist of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. He's played by Zachary Gordon in all three films. Personality Greg throughout the series that he has no strong talents, other than video games, comics and having a big ego. As such, he spends most of his time on them, which deters him away from schoolwork and chores. For a time, he harbored a hope of drawing for the school newspaper, but his comic was bowdlerized by the editor. Greg almost always tries to find a scapegoat to put the blame on for his behavior, but he is oblivious to the fact that nobody forced or influenced him, other than probably his older brother, Rodrick, to act in this manner. Very few times has Greg actually admitted to being "wrong" in a decision he made and took responsibility for it. It should also be noted that while Greg is arguably a watered down version of Rodrick, he does not have any productive interests and could actually be considered more hurtful than Rodrick psychologically. Although he considered as a "wimp," he has a problematic behavior in many cases, and often he puts himself and his family into trouble. Typically he is looking to find a scapegoat so he has someone to blame, and very few times admits being "wrong", but he also seems to feel caring for others and as such is willing to give of himself to people he loves, especially Rodrick. The parents of his best friend, Rowley, believe Greg is a bad influence on their son because he gets bad grades in school, do not invest in studies and rarely listen to his parents. He wants to be famous when he grows up, and imagines it many times. Appearance Greg is usually depicted in a white shirt, black shorts, and in the winter, a coat and black sweatpants. He also wears white socks and shoes. He has three strands of hair. He is very skinny. Trivia *Greg is ironically older than Rowley, as his birthday takes place during the summer, while Rowley's takes place during the first semester of the school year. *Greg has gotten detention three times: **First for sleeping in the class. (The Last Straw) **Second for vandalizing the school walls (but though it is unconfirmed). (Cabin Fever) **Third for selling a fake elevator pass to kids new to his middle school. (Third Wheel) ***As Greg has had three detentions, he could not sign up as student president. *Greg was only 5 pounds 7 ounces at birth, as he was born 3 weeks premature. *Greg tends to be very full of himself, believing that he will be rich and famous, and that by the age of 12-13, he would have his own reality TV show. *It is revealed in The Last Straw that Greg swears a lot, often swearing at school and even swearing in front of his three-year-old brother, Manny. *In the Rodrick Rules film when Greg finds out Manny put a cookie in his gaming console, you can see that it is an Xbox 360 Elite. In the Dog Days film, there are multiple times when you can see Greg playing a PlayStation Portable.